


Dancing on rooftops

by BabyClara



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Reveal, Romantic Fluff, talking about their felines, wachting a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyClara/pseuds/BabyClara
Summary: Chat cheers up a sad Marinette, and suddenly they're talking about their feelings for each other. Inspired by a scene from the greatest showman, the one where they dance on the roof.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Dancing on rooftops

\----

It was a peaceful evening for Marinette. Everything was going like she had planned it, and that was good. She had gotten home from work around six, taken a shower and finished one of the designs she needed done for tomorrow.

She took a little break to dry out her hair and get in her pyjamas. Then she started working on her second design. In total, there were three, and she was particularly excited about the third. It was going to be Chatnoir themed. She kept it for last, knowing that if she kept her least favourite (a dress that she had to make for Chloe) for then, it would end up horrible. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

She frowned thinking of her classmate's attitude. Chloe truly was something- she never changed, still much a spoiled little brat.

Marinette sighed. Nothing could bring down her good mood more than mean, selfish people. Chloe fit the case just perfectly. Ugh, why was she thinking of Chloe again?

Sadly Chloe had become a model. And being a model, she needed clothes. To model. And she had been pared up with Marinette for a project in their sole shared class. Talk about luck. Now Marinette had to come up with a perfect design and make it for next week. Miss Bourgeois wanted nothing less.

She hadn't even bothered helping with the brainstorm. She just stayed on her phone the whole time and at one point Marinette heard her talking to her dad, asking him to hire a new professional dance corriographer for her oncoming project. Saying how she was going to need a extravagant performance to cover up for the lame outfit.

How dare she, she hadn't even seen the outfit yet and she was already talking about how bad it was. Snap! Her pencil broke. Ugh

Bad, bad, Marinette. Think of something good, she tried pep talking herself. Unicorns, fluff, Chatnoir, baking, star gazing, her mom, Chatnoir.... Chatnoir.... Ugh she was hopeless.

Tikki who had seen her frown, and heard her pencil snap, looked up with worried eyes. She was about to ask what was the matter, when a sudden thug from on the roof made her dash to her hiding spot.

If she were being honest with herself, and she usually was, Tikki didn't know how chat seemed to always know when her holder was down. It's was like he had a 6th sense, or something. These past few months had been hard on Marinette, with her new part time job, ladybug, finishing up university and trying to find a nice affordable home.

Yes, Marinette still lived above the bakery with her parents. Not that she didn't like them, but she really wanted to move out, start anew, ya now? One of her main needs in a house, was I fact having a rooftop balcony, to be able to escape as ladybug easily. Not many affordable house had that, so she kept waiting.

With all this stress, it was hard for Marinette to find time to hang out with her friends. She saw them barely twice a week and often had to cancel patrols with Chatnoir.

Yet...

She quickly found out, that whenever she missed patrols, Chatnoir would come to her after he made sure the city was safe. He came by, by accident at first, he had seen Marinette crying on her roof balcony and hopped down to cheer her up. Since then it became a habit.

Soon he was stoping by even when there wasn't patrol, just to wacht a movie or hang out. Or for food. Marinette was the only person he had told, that he had a stric diet. Obviously his diet did not know he was Chatnoir, and with all the extra calories he was burning off, he was sometimes hungry, although he didn't like addmiting it.

Marinette since then always had food for him, and he often thanked her it, and blabbled about how he owed her his life and other nonsense.

Over time he began to know Marinette very well and they became close friends. He shared things with her, he didn't dare tell ladybug, and Marinette often said 'don't you dare tell this to anybody, top secret information' or other things like that. They were best friends, but they both wanted more.

He knew her so well, that sometimes he could tell she wasn't feline well without seeing her. Let's rephrase that. Sometimes he got hit by these weird feelings, he used to brush them off, before he knew what they meant.

One day, when he happened to get that weird feeling when he was near Marinette's he decided to go talk to her about it. When he got there Marinette was siting in a chair on her balcony, staring out into nothing, silent tears running down her face.

As soon has he had seen her, he forgot his weird feeling and helped her get trough her rough moment. When he left, a much happier Marinette waved goodbye, and he realized the feeling was gone.

This happened a few times more, and eventually Chatnoir decided it was like a signal telling him his friend was down. So whenever he got that weird feeling, he tried to get to Marinette as fast as possible.

Like tonight. His 'feeling' wasn't very strong, but his lady wasn't at patrol and he wanted to talk to someone, so he went over.

He jumped onto her roof and peered in through her window. She was designing something from what he could see, and she had snapped her pencil. Chatnoir gave a few gentle taps on the window, to let her know he was there, although she probably all ready did because of his ungraceful landing.

Marinette looked up at him with a smile, and his feeling went away. She rushed up her bed and opened the window, barely letting chat any time to come in before tackling him in a hug. He fell on his back on the bed, Marinette atop him. He hugged her back for a few minutes before they parted.

"Hey" he said, "are you ok?" Her face was redder then usual, maybe she was sick. No she looked fine. Maybe, maybe she was blushing. No he's probably only imagining what he wants to see.

"Yeah" she sighed, then shook her head, as if blowing away her bad thoughts, "now that you're here... You know, I wasn't that good, then I tried thinking of things that could cheer me up, and I thought of you. Then you arrived" she rambled

"Well, as your night in black leather, it is my duty to make sure you are happy"nude was internally screaming, knowing that he made her happy and that she was thinking about him.

"Th-thanks kitty" she giggled, growing even redder. "Oh, are you hungry? "

His stomach rumbled, "uh, yeah" he rubbed the back on his neck.

Marinette went downstairs to grab something to eat, and chat waited for her to return, crossed legged on her bed. After a few minutes, he grew impatient and decided to go see her designs. He had told her, that his part time job involved fashion and she sometimes ran her designs through him before she gave them in. They were always amazing.

This one was the beginning of what look like a yellow turtle neck dress with no sleeves. It was skin tight and had a cut down the right leg, starting from the hip. The whole had a black lace fabric, covering all the yellow.

The model she had drawn had yellow hair in a high pony, and Marinette had proposed to twist in a few black strands. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite figure out who.

Marinette loved designing, why would she be upset while doing it. Maybe she didn't like the person she had to make the dress for. Someone who Marinette didn't like, and who wore yellow.

O...ohh. Chloe. It could be no one else. Plus, he remembered Chloe talking about a paired project, one model, one designer, they must be toegether and knowing Chloe, she was going to hate whatever Marinette made, even if it was beautiful.

He'd have to talk to her about it, as Adrien of course. He could praise Marinette's work in front of Chloe and say how amazing she will look in it. Yeah, that's a good idea, he'll do it tomorrow.

Chat went back to his spot on Marinette's bed and waited. Soon enough her head popped up trough the trap door "chat, help!"

He ran down and took the plates of food she was carrying out of her hands. She steadied herself, before looking up at him with grateful eyes. "Thanks" she breathed out, then suddenly "wait! I forgot the popcorn! On the stove! It's gonna burn! Ahhh! " and she was gone.

Chat laughed and stood up, looking at the food. Pasta. Mmmm, spaghetti sauce. With grated cheese and basilic. His favorite. He set the plates on her desk and went through the pile of movies she had next to her tv. They'd already watched them all, but one cought his eye. One he hadn't seen yet. The greatest showman. Looked good.

He was examining the cover and didn't hear Marinette come back with the popcorn untill she spoke.

"That's a new one, I got it last week but I haven't wachted it yet, I was... Hum, waiting for y-you"

Awww how sweet, chat thought

"Well then princess, shall we?"

"Yeah" she smiled.

They set everything up and started the movie while eating away. At the end of the movie, they had eaten all the pasta and popcorn and they had cuddled up. Marinette was laying down on her chaise with chat on top of her. He had his head on her chest and his tail was protectively wrapped around her.

"Mmm, that was a good movie" Marinette yawned

"Mmno" chat answered and tried cuddling up even closer to her

"What do you mean no?" She asked, her hand freezing on top of his head, were she had previously been playing with his hair

"The food and petting were better... Why'd you stop?" Chat whined.

"Silly kitty" she said scratching under his chin

"Your, silly kitty" came his cheesy response. Marinette couldn't stop her eye roll, or her giggle. Or her blush. Why was she blushing? Chat smiled at her giggle. He loved making her giggle.

"But what about ladybug? Aren't you her silly kitty too?" Marinette asked. What could she say? She was curious about who he liked better. Wich side of her he liked best.

"Mmm, ladybug doesn't watch movies with me. Or pet's me. Or feeds me. " she rolled her eyes again

"So you like 'Marinette' better because I watch movies with you, feed you, and pet you" she asked, emphasizing 'Marinette' with her fingers. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah..." His voice wasn't serious, "anyway, what was your favorite part?" He asked

"Part ?"

"Yeah, in the movie"

"O-ohh, right the movie" she shook her head "I don't know, I guess I liked all of it, especially the music, what about you?" Truth was, she hadn't really payed attention to the movie, she was too distracted by chat, not that she was complaining. He had been visiting her for many months now, and she realized, a few days ago when she was speaking with Adrien, that she had fallen for him. Chat.

She hadn't figured out her feelings untill she spoke to Adrien, without stuttering. A first since the day he had given her his umbrella. Since the day she had fallen in love with him. She could now speak to him like a normal person. That was abnormal.

And then she stuttered and blushed in front of chat. WhY? And then when he cuddled up on her during the movie, let's just say she was very grateful he was NOT looking at her. And then he wrapped his tail around her. It was too much! She hadn't been able to concentrate on the movie after that. She'd have to watch it again. But the worst part, was that she knew he still liked ladybug. The few patrols she had been at, he hadn't stopped flirting with her and saying how much he missed her and-

"WeLp!! Why- why'd you poke me?" Marinette asked. Chat had just poked her side with his claw.

Dang it, chat was talking and she had no idea what he said... What had she asked him again? Oh right, what was is favorite part.

"you weren't listening" he pouted

Because of you, oh god, what do I say?

" because of me, huh, am I distracting you? " he smirked and winked at the blushing girl.

"Did I- out loud, no! why- that's not what- I- oh god- I'll stop talking" she clamped her mouth shut and hid her face in her hands while muttering something along the lines of 'so embarrassing, I can't believe myself'.

Chat laughed and proper himself up on his elbows so that he was positioned above Marinette. With one hand he removed both of hers from her face and lifted her chin, ever so gently, so she had to look at him.

He loved her, and if there was any chance she would return the feeling, he would take it. His love for her had started a few weeks ago and had evolved untill he loved her as much as he loved ladybug. He didn't want to talk about it, for fear that it would make things weird. But he had promised himself that the first one that loved him back would be the one he went with. He would forget about his other love. And here Marinette was, saying he was distracting. He only hoped he had understood well the unsaid meaning.

"Do you mean it?" He really hope she liked him

"I mean yeah, be-because you were, hum purring and... Stuff. And because you were on me, and that sounds weird, I mean- I don't mind, it's just that- you know? And- and I mean we're just friends, so, so it's normal, you know that we cuddle and stuff, I think? but it's not like I like, like you, I mean- I like you, but you don't like, like me, and oh god I'm rambling and I can't sto-"

After months of spending time with Marinette, he had learnt how to tell when she was lying, and she was clearly lying. Waving her arms around franticly, scrunching up her nose in the cutest way and not letting her eyes look at the same thing for more then three seconds.

So he kissed her. For a few blissful seconds his lips met hers, soft and sweet. Even with his eyes closed he could feel her shock. How her arms stopped moving and she tensed up, before relaxing into the kiss.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I like, like you too" he whispered and her smile almost blinded him.

"Can I ?" She asked leaning in again. He hummed a yes and their lips met a second time. Chat's hand found its way behind her neck and he pulled her closer. One of her hands rested on his bicep and the other on his chest.

They eventually parted for air and chat layed back down on her again, with his head on her chest. She put her hands in his hair and scratched behind his cat ears. He started purring.

"How long have you... Hum, have you hadfeelingsforme?" She asked quickly, closing her eyes.

"A few weeks I think, I don't really remember precisely when it happened. Why?"

"But what about ladybug? You've been flirting with her these past few weeks, so how do I know your sincere?" She asked. Technically, she'd be happy with what ever he said, seeing how she was ladybug, but this little part of her really wanted chat to love her, as Marinette, because that's who she really was.

"Well, ya know there's only so much of me to go round, she missed her chance, ya snooze, ya lose." He said with a wide grin. Marinette gave him the most annoyed look she could muster up. One that screamed ; I'm being serious, stop joking.

He gave a long sigh, "Ok, fine, I'll be honest with you princess. I've always loved ladybug, ever since day one. But, then I meet you, and recently I've been seeing less and less of ladybug, and more and more of you, and I started having felines for you too." Once he started, there was no stoping him. "Over these past few weeks, I realized I love you both. I promised myself that if one of you loved me back, I would forget about the other. I'll stop flirting with ladybug, I promise, cats honour" he finished with a hand on his heart.

Marinette smiled, she really, really wanted to tell him she was ladybug. She looked in the direction of tikki's hiding spot, wanting her approval. She caught a glimpse of her, she was nodding her head. She did three mental summersolts, she was going to tell him!

"Marinette? Are you ok? If you're worried I won't hold my promise, you can just check on the news and stuff, but really please believe me when I tell you I'll let go of her, I don't know if your the jealous type but- " Marinette put a finger to chat's mouth and silenced him, as she mustered up as much ladybug confidence as she could.

"I would never want you to let me go or stop flirting with me, chaton" she said and bopped his nose. It took just under a few seconds for him to understand the hidden meaning of what she just said. "M'lady? No way I'm THAT lucky, is it really you?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes chaton, it really is. I guess now you know why I haven't been to patrols recently, I'm still sorry..."

Silence....Chat noir is malfunctioning....

"Chat?"

"Chaaaat?"

"...Wait, wait, wait... you're telling me, that this whole time, m'lady and my princess have been the same person? Of course I loved you both, you're actually just one! This is the best day of my life! Wait, I thought you had a crush on somebody else, when did that change?"

By now they were both sitting, crossed legged, face to face. Marinette nervously started playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, it was last week, when I talked to him, Adrien Agreste, without stuttering. That was the first time I said a full sentence to him without stuttering since I fell in love with him when he gave me his umbrella on the second day of school. Then when I saw you tonight, I was blushing at things you said, and I even stuttered, I still can't believe it! That's when I realized that I for sure had feelings for you. I already had my doubts since last week, but seeing you made it real. "

For the second time that night, Chatnoir's brain malfunctioned. A record. After a few seconds, he regained himself.

"I'm sorry purrincess, did you say Adrien Agreste?"

"Hum, yes...why?" He had spiked her attention, why would he want to know who her former crush was? Granted she still liked him, she didn't think she would ever stop liking him, just not as much.

"We're probably the biggest idiots the world has ever known" chat's statement brought her down to earth.

"Excuse me?" Why would he say something like that? Then he whispered something and a flash of green covered him. She instinctively closed her eyes, knowing he had just detransformed. Now chat was siting in her room, in his civilian form. If she oppened her eyes, she would know who he was, it was nerve wracking.

"Hey! Little lady, open your eyes, let's get over with this, and I want cheese. Camembert to be exact." That must be his kwami. Camembert? Must be like tikki and her cookies.

"Shut up Plagg, let her take her time" chat's voice ran clear in her ears, he seemed nervous.

"Ughh, anyway, were's Tikki, if I can't have cheese, I want Tikki " she heard Plagg again. She didn't know Tikki knew Plagg.

"I'm right here stinkysocks, now come over, I have cookies. And we should give them some privacy" came tikki's voice, who was still hidden. Plagg flew of to her, and now she was alone with chat. She mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do, then she opened one eye, then the other.

"Adrien... Omg... We really are idiots" she laughed, but Adrien still looked worried.

"You aren't disappointed?" He asked, looking away from her and twisting his hands in front of him. Ladybug blinked a few times. Was this supposed to be a joke? Did he really think she'd be disappointed? Well that wouldn't do!

She gently leaned forward and grabed his chin with one hand, much like he had previously done to her. When he finally met her gaze, she spoke with as much reasurance and seriousness she could.

"Adrien Agreste, Chatnoir, kitty, chaton, I could never be disappointed in you, my partner, was also my amazing crush, I fell for you twice kitty. You are the most generous kind hearted selfless person I know. You were always there for me as ladybug, and then you were there for me again as Marinette. I've always wondered how you managed to be so nice, when your home life isn't... You know. I couldn't ask for a better partner, I promise, you're incredible" all while she was talking she kept her eyes locked with his, to prove how serious she really was. When she took a peak at his lips, they were in a huge smile, and that made her smile.

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, "thanks, I needed that"he softly said "anytime chaton" came her response. Then eying her lips, he asked, "may I?" She nodded, and put both her arms around his neck as he leaned in and captured her lips with his. His hand stayed on her cheek, while the other gently rested itself on her hip. His lips were fresh and soft, gentle, yet demanding.

When they parted Adrien stood up and went out onto the roof, beckoning Marinette to follow him. She obliged. She followed him to the edge and looked up at him expectantly.

"My favorite part in the movie was when they were dancing on the rooftops toegether in the beggining. Plagg did you recharge? " Marinette turned around to see that the kwamis had followed them. Plagg nodded and Adrien transformed. It truly was an amazing thing to witness.

"M'lady, would you do me the honour of this rooftop dance" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it while bowing waist low. Marinette giggled, "of course, Tikki! Spots on! Lead the way, my night in black leather"

He pulled her close and grabed her by the waist, gave her quick pec on lips and then jumped off of her balcony, using his baton to travel thought the city, untill he reached a building with a roof similar to the one in the movie. There, he and ladybug danced for an hour or so before Marinette became tired and chat had to carry his sleeping princess back to her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is way, longer then I thought it'd be. Oh well, I like it anyway and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a comment or kudos if you did. It makes my day :)


End file.
